


(Even if you're away) I can feel your touch

by smoaksfraser



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of PTSD, Olicity Summer Sizzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaksfraser/pseuds/smoaksfraser
Summary: When Oliver told Thea and Tommy that he had a girlfriend, one that lived some miles away from Starling, and they met online, of course the Queen heiress was skeptical. It sounded very much like a narrative made for hers and his best friend’s peace of mind.Now, months later, Oliver claimed his supposed girlfriend was arriving in Starling on the weekend.Thea was paying to see this.(Fifty bucks, exactly, according to her bet with Tommy.)





	(Even if you're away) I can feel your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
Another fic for the Olicity Summer Sizzle! This one's prompt is Long-Distance AU.
> 
> (English isn't my first language.)

At the beginning, Thea was sure that this was an excuse made up by Oliver to decline hers and Tommy’s invites to hit the town and live a little.

It wasn’t that her brother didn’t live, in fact, the part of his life in which he did was registered in every tabloid and gossip blog imaginable, picture after picture of his drunk face for the world to see.

No, the matter was that he didn’t _really _live since he came back from his time in Afghanistan.

Now, Thea wasn’t so insensitive that she couldn’t comprehend why Oliver was distant. Clearly, being in the army for three years would be rough on him, but it had been an year and a half since he was permanently in Starling City and, apart for his interest in the restaurant they were opening – _Queen Cuisine -_, her older brother was relatively apathic when it came to social relationships. Which was odd, when one thought about all his escapades from before.

So, when he told her and Tommy that he had _a girlfriend_, one that lived some miles away from Starling, and they met _online_, of course the Queen heiress was skeptical. It sounded very much like a narrative made for hers and his best friend’s peace of mind.

It had been six months since Oliver told them the news, and he claimed that his supposed girlfriend was arriving in Starling on the weekend, after finishing her Master degrees, planning to move there and starting to work on her start-up.

Thea was paying to see this.

(Fifty bucks, exactly, according to her bet with Tommy.)

<strike> </strike>

Oliver and Felicity met in an online support group for people dealing with PTSD.

John, his old sergeant in the Army and now one of his best friends, had recommended the project to him, after Oliver’s complaints of recurrent nightmares and his refusal of seeking professional help in Starling, afraid that his popularity in the city would disturb his need for privacy.

What John forgot to tell him was that his friend Felicity, a beautiful young woman who had a bright smile and hair like golden silk, was also part of this group therapy.

Oliver had met Felicity a few times, mainly in the Diggle family events, like little Sara Diggle’s birthdays or theirs monthly barbecues – those Felicity didn’t attend very often, because she lived in Massachusetts, finishing her Master degrees in MIT. But he couldn’t form a single phrase in front of the blonde (not before they became best friends, actually). Felicity, unlike many women that passed through his life, terrified him. She was so positive, content, with a purpose that guided her life, and he was just a man lost after years of playing soldier in the desert.

Seeing her through the Skype call all members of the group made, at the same time, with their counselor – a retired soldier who had a degree in Psychology -, had surprised him. Oliver never expected that she had this kind of pain inside her, not when she could irradiate happiness and make living seem so easy.

However, as time progressed and their interactions as a group having therapy together evolved, Owen – the counselor – started to assign the group some homework – for lack of a better term – to be made in pairs. It seemed only logical that he and Felicity stayed together, since they already knew each other and, therefore, knew they could be trusted – anyone that John was friends with could only be trustworthy.

So, with the objective being to complete the assignment, they started to talk. Oliver found in Felicity someone that could understand him, who listened without judgement, someone who wasn’t afraid to confront him when she thought it was necessary. (And, _oh boy, _was it necessary.)

Their Skype sessions soon enough begun to happen without the disguise of a homework, but simply because they missed each other or wanted to talk about their days, their struggles and pains.

Felicity, after some months of this routine, opened herself to him and talked about how her ex-boyfriend’s suicide had impacted her, how she sometimes regressed to memories of his aggressive behavior, how, in some days, she believed he was right all along about her unworthiness.

Talking with Felicity seemed so easy and natural, Oliver could only regret not doing it earlier. As their phone numbers were exchanged, their routine Skype calls turned into phone ones, texts of “Good morning/Good night” were also sent daily and, just like that, their lives were intertwined.

He even visited her, once, at MIT.

The months spent longing for each other, hoping time would pass… It all came to this moment, with the Queen heir standing in the middle of Starling City airport, waiting anxiously for Felicity’s plane to arrive. He wanted to see, hug, scent and kiss his _girl_. They had a lot of conversations about this moment, about taking their relationship to the physical level, about taking the time they couldn’t be together physically to strengthen their emotional connection. To really _connect_ as individuals and, later, with their bodies.

Oliver could only feel extremely content as he saw a blonde and petite figure appear in his camp of vision, as a sight for sore eyes. Her hair in a ponytail, a denim jacket and yoga leggings hugging her body. She was _so_ beautiful.

“Oliver!” Felicity exclaims, as her blue eyes lands on his figure, her lips forming a bright smile.

Apparently, it took only seconds for her body to collide with his, her scent taking over his every sense. Her arms quickly around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on his nape.

“Hi.” He smiles back, feeling suddenly shy, but also overwhelmed with her presence. “How was your trip?”

“Oh, it was great. Like, as great traveling in an airplane from Boston can be, of course. Not that I minded, since it resulted in seeing you. And _wow_, what a sight you are, Oliver, I knew you were handsome, since I saw you sometimes on John’s place and, of course, in Boston when you visited, but now… With us being in a relationship, everything takes in a new light and – oomph.”

He couldn’t refrain himself, maybe it was too forward, but he knew he _had _to kiss Felicity. As she babbled and babbled, her pink lips forming words and dancing in front of his eyes, it seemed natural.

If his girlfriend reaction was any indication, she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it felt like her arms tightened around his neck, her body pressed close against his, her lips plump and with a tiny taste of bubblegum.

What a picture they must make, kissing in the middle of the airport, with no care in the world.

Their kiss ended in little pecks, their need for air making itself known.

“Hi.” Felicity beams at him, taking some distance, but enlacing her hand in his.

“I’m sorry if I was too forward. I just couldn’t control myself, it has been months since I’ve been wanting to do that.” He speaks, trying to feel if she was uncomfortable.

“Oh, _believe me_, I know. And it wasn’t too forward at all. It was welcome. We’re in a relationship, Oliver, we can kiss each other.”

He could only smile.

“Yes, we can.” Using his free hand to take hold of her luggage cart, they started to walk on the direction for the parking lot. “So, did you send your belongings to the townhouse?”

“Yep.” Felicity answers. “Thank you for receiving, by the way. I don’t know what I would do without your help.”

He disabled the alarm on his car, as they approached the vehicle.

“It was nothing, you know that.” Letting go of her hand, he put her bags into his car’s trunk.

“How gentlemanly of you.” It was Felicity’s acknowledgement of his gesture. “How are the final details on the restaurant going? Have you decided on the menu for the opening night?”

After depositing her baggage, they entered the car. Starting to drive, he looked at her with his peripheral vision.

“It’s great, actually. Tommy has been awesome at selecting the drinks for the bar and Thea is marvelous with the decorations. And, regarding the menu, I was hoping you could help with that. How do you feel about a tasting session tomorrow, Miss Smoak?”

“Uhm… Let me check my schedule and I will return to you, Mr. Queen.” The blonde answers, her tongue peeking out as her eyes sparkled with sassiness.

Oliver turned into the Main Avenue, paying attention to the traffic, but also not being able to totally ignore the magnificent woman at his side.

“Ah, how could I forget. I’m dating a CEO. How silly of me to think you would have a clear schedule.” She laughs at his joke. “But I’m serious. I want you to taste some of my creations for the opening, it is only fair, since you inspired me to open the place.”

“Oliver, I already told you, I didn’t inspire you to do anything. You already had it in you, I just showed you how stupid you were being with not believing in yourself.” His girlfriend retorts quickly, familiarized with this silly argument they had.

Felicity didn’t give herself enough credit, but, for him, she was a pivotal reason for him deciding to take on an old dream of his.

<strike> </strike>

_When he first arrived on Starling, everything was a whirlwind of emotions and overwhelmed senses. With his left arm in a sling and a good portion of his leg containing stitches (these physical wounds being the companions to his much bigger mental ones), Oliver didn’t feel ready to take on the new world his home city appeared to be._

_His parents’ affections, as welcomed as they were in his youth, now smothered him. The mansion that was his home now seemed larger than it had the right to be, as he became used to the simplicity of living in an army camp. _

_The only companies he gladly accepted were Thea’s and Tommy’s, because he missed them so much during his time away. _

_However, as the days progressed and he became once again used to the luxuries of living in a city, Oliver found himself on an existential crisis. Being an army soldier was a large part of his life, for years it was an occupation, and now he was practically jobless. He had some hobbies, of course, but felt like he didn’t have enough knowledge to act on them._

_One night, Oliver admitted his struggles to Felicity._

_“I feel like I should be doing _something_. Just being a playboy isn’t fulfilling as it once was. I feel empty.” _

_His blonde friend – who was currently his best – was staring at him from his computer’s screen. The glasses perched on her nose, blonde strands of hair forming a bun on the top of her head, the bluest eyes he had ever seen filled with compassion. He could feel Felicity’s understanding, even if they were miles apart._

_“Of course, you don’t feel good, Oliver, you were in the army, for _years_. It changed you, as it should be. It’s not something you can pretend it didn’t happen.” She pauses, a spoon full of mint chip ice-cream filling her mouth. “Have you done the list I suggested to you? With the potential occupations?” _

_“Yeah, I did. But, I don’t know, Felicity, I don’t think it’s enough…”_

_“Oliver, you have many qualities you are adamant to not acknowledge. You trust me, right?” As he nodded, she continued. “So, trust me when I say you _have _something you can contribute to the world.”_

_Not quite believing what she said, but willing to accept that Felicity was right – she was a genius, after all -, Oliver acquiesced. And decided to open himself, a little bit more, to Felicity._

_“In fact, I have an idea. I don’t know if it’s going to work, but…”_

_“What is it?” The bespectacled blonde asks, brought to full attention. “If you want to tell me, obviously, don’t feel pressured – “_

_“I was thinking about trying to invest in cooking. It was always something I enjoyed to do, as a child Raisa taught me a lot of things, and it’s an awesome way to bring something to the world. New recipes, unique experiences to people…” _

_He could see Felicity smiling at him, the pixels on the screen not doing justice to how dazzling he knew her smile was. Oliver could see the joy in her eyes, her happiness at seeing him find something to earn for._

_“I think it’s an awesome idea, Oliver. If you like it, if you think this is what can bring you joy, I will always support you, you know that.”_

_Feeling his throat a little clogged, he nodded. Willing his face to show what his words, at the moment, still couldn’t: how important she was being, how he was grateful for her support._

_“Thank you, Felicity, it means a lot. But enough about me, how are the things going for Smoak Tech? Have you decided on the initial projects? What software you will launch first?”_

_As she talked, inevitably rambling a little, he listened. Grateful for her presence, even if it was virtual, and feeling that the time to acknowledge and admit his ever-growing feelings was coming to an end. He had to tell her._

<strike> </strike>

“Honey? Are you here?”

Arriving at the place Felicity rented to be her office at Starling – conveniently close to his restaurant’s quarters -, with Chinese takeout boxes on his arms, Oliver looked around for his genius girlfriend. Apparently, she had lost the sense of time, _again_, since he could spot her leopard-print heels from under a desk that he knew hosted one of her servers.

After depositing the boxes on the coffee table close to the lilac colored couch she had in her office, the Queen heir approached the blonde, trying to make some sound to alert her from his presence.

“Baby?”

“Oh, Oliver, you are already here!” Felicity exclaims, standing and cleaning her hands on a flannel she kept on the desk.

His girlfriend approached him, her hands tugging on the lapel of his suit, her lips suddenly very close to his and in his reach. Within seconds, their mouths were pressed close together, their tongues assuming a rhythm that was already familiar to them.

“Hmm. I missed you.”

Pushing the blonde strand that had fallen out of her ponytail, he smiles at her. “I missed you too. How are the things going?”

“Great, actually. I have already received some resumes and gone through them. Starling has its talented citizens, and they are a lot more than I expected.”

Oliver hummed, as he opened the boxes and passed to Felicity her chopsticks.

“You brought Chinese.” She pouts. “I really was expecting some elaborated recipe of yours. You know I love your cooking, Oliver.”

Suddenly shy (which was a common occurrence when someone praised his cooking skills), he answers. “I thought you would be sick of it by now. With all the tasting for the opening later this week.”

“Ha, as if I ever could get tired of anything you make! Oliver, your ability to create delicious food that tastes like a piece of heaven is one of the many qualities that made me fall for you.” Felicity points a chopstick at him. “Don’t deprive me of your talents, mister.”

The Queen heir laughs.

“Ok, it’s a deal then, Miss Smoak.”

“You bet it is.” She beams at him, her smile more beautiful each day, as he abandons his cutlery to touch her knee. “Anyways, will I get to finally meet Tommy and your sister at the inauguration?”

“You will. Thea still thinks you aren’t real, by the way.” Oliver rolls his eyes. “Apparently, not even pictures are enough for her to finally accept. In her words, _she has to see to believe_.”

Both having finished their meal, the blonde genius accommodates her body against his, her soft curves flush against his hard edges. Her golden-like strands splashed against his torso and her usual coconut scent surrounding him.

_This is what peace feels like_.

“I can’t totally blame her for it. I mean, what kind of girl doesn’t have time to meet her significant other’s friends and family after a month at his city? It seems a little far-fetched.”

“It doesn’t, Thea is just being her cheeky self. I told her that you are swamped by the company’s needs and hasn’t been able to have a free time. But everything will be solved two days from now.”

He presses a kiss against her forehead, as she kisses his covered chest.

“Yeah, they will. I can’t wait for the restaurant’s inauguration.”

“Me neither.”

<strike> </strike>

_“So… Today’s assignment is to talk about an emotion that scares you, explain why it does and, if possible, mention an occasion you felt it.” Felicity tells him, apparently looking at something at her computer’s screen, if the image provided by her webcam was correct._

_They had just started their Skype call, one that was quickly becoming like routine, at least to Oliver. In the last one, they didn’t even have a therapy assignment, but still decided to talk more about their lives and Felicity’s plan to move to Starling as soon as she finished her Masters._

_However, even if they were just minutes into their conversation, he could see that Felicity’s light, which had been regularly present when they interacted, was somehow dimmed today. He didn’t know what happened or what could happen to trigger a reaction like this from her; even if he didn’t know the reason, he sure knew he didn’t like to see her like that._

_Felicity deprived of her light seemed wrong. _

_“So… I guess I will start.” The blonde genius continues to talk, as he was lost to his thoughts. “I fear… loving. And knowing that I’m loved.” Oliver now was totally focused on her, so he noticed how her voice was a little weak, her eyes looking at everywhere but what he knew was his image on her screen._

_“_Felicity…” _says Oliver, not being able to ignore her obvious discomfort – or to stop thinking about the case of it._

_She looks at him._

_“Can you talk about your emotion? I'm not ready to elaborate on that yet.”_

_He nods, finding difficult to deny her anything._

_“I fear… feeling safe.” Looking at her image on the screen, he continues. “At the army, feeling safe was never real. In fact, the few moments when we thought we were good… that was when the shit hit the fan –“_

_“So you started to feel like you couldn’t ever be relaxed, because, _then_, the horrible would happen.” The blonde genius interrupts him, though she put into words exactly what he struggled with: not feeling like he could relax, always expecting the worst._

_Oliver smiled. How could it be possible to feel so connect with someone, even if they were miles away?_

_“Exactly.”_

_On the screen, he saw her fidgeting with what he guessed was her hands. _

_“That is…” Her voice cracks, and the former soldier feels something at his heart break. “That’s exactly how I feel some days.”_

_He listened, sensing that it was better if he let her talk. He wanted to know what made her feel so blue, but he wanted even more to be someone Felicity felt she could trust, open herself to. He wanted to be that rock for her. He _needed_ to._

_“And on the last days… Weeks, I guess. I was starting to feel like I was progressing… The therapy was finally working. I was starting to believe and hope I could feel happy without the pressure of it all going down, but then… Then…” The blonde pauses, breathing through her mouth, and the Queen heir feels that the pixeled image of her eyes is showing some tears._

_He feels awful for her. But he needs to know._

_“Then what, Felicity?” Softening his eyes for her sake, he reassures her. “You know you can tell me, right? I won’t pressure you, but _I am_ here to listen. No judgement, no pity, just listen.”_

_Through her now tear stained expression, she lets out a little smile._

_“Thank you, Oliver.” She takes a breath again, apparently to recompose herself. “And then… my next boyfriend showed up as I was walking out of one of my classes. And I wasn’t expected him, Oliver, I wasn’t! And he shows up _there_, where he knew I thought I was safe… And everything crumbled around me! I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think… I just wanted him to _go away.” By now she was fully on sobbing. “_And he didn’t. He didn’t so I had to call the cops, who apparently had let him go because of some habeas corpus, I don’t know, how could they? What justice is that, Oliver? I don’t want to live my life on fear anymore, but that is what happens when I let go of it.”_

_He wants to cry with her. He wants to tell her everything will be okay. He wants to take her on his arms and protect her from all the things that could hurt her. He wants to hold Felicity and never let go, because he feels that their broken parts would match. He wants to be there for her so, so much that it hurts him. _

_Then, something clicks on his mind._

_“Shh, shh, Felicity.” Focusing on calming her first, he speaks. The tech genius looks at him, nodding. “I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you weren’t weak for getting scared or wanting him to go away. You were _human_.”_

_She looks like she doesn’t believe him, but that’s okay, at least for now, he will believe in her for both of them if needed._

_“And the fact that you were able to call the cops? That’s amazing, Felicity. That means you are evolving and the therapy is working. You faced him.” Oliver smiles at her. “Even if it was scaring, even if it was awful, you held your ground and made sure he went away. I’m proud of you.”_

_Felicity now has a face of wonderment, like she can’t believe he saw her like that. However, Oliver can see that she has calmed down, some of the tension and restlessness he sensed from her were gone._

_“God, Oliver, I can’t thank you enough.” She beams at him. “You didn’t know how I needed to hear that. Not even I knew. How can you understand what I’m feeling even if you’re away? If I could, I swear I would go to Starling right now to hug you.”_

_“Well, about that…”_

_He started to tell Felicity about the plans that had popped into his mind as she confessed to him her struggle._

_And that was how, a week later, he went to Boston to spend some time with his best friend._

** **

This was the day. The day he was waiting for a long time, the day that his last efforts had culminated into. Above him, the _Queen’s Cuisine _sign was glowing, and it seemed almost unreal that this was finally happening.

The restaurant had already been open for some time and a lot of customers had left satisfied. Even before it inaugurated, their waiting list for the following two weeks was already packed, a result of the Starling City citizens’ curiosity. This same curiosity was the reason for the crowded evening, one he passed through by cooking less than he would like - instead he was left to the task of instructing his kitchen staff. Even if Thea was the official manager, he still was the one who had the culinary knowledge.

Felicity had arrived moments earlier and was seated at a table with John and Lyla, who had left little Sara with a babysitter for the night. Their only chance to interact was a quick peck when she went to the kitchen after him, but soon left – with a blinding smile on her face - when she realized he was swamped with work.

So, the inauguration wasn’t the only reason for his nervousness, it was also the fact that he was going to introduce Felicity to his family tonight. Oliver wasn’t nervous because he feared they wouldn’t like her – his girlfriend was impossible to not like -, but because he knew if, by the slightly chance, they _didn’t_ (his mom could be a little difficult, sometimes) he wouldn’t side with them. Felicity arrived at his life to stay and it was surreal to imagine living without her love, lightness and intelligence. Anyone who didn’t like her wasn’t someone he should waste his time with.

Seeing the clock had reached eight pm, the time they had agreed to meet so Oliver could introduce Felicity to his family, he left his present hideout – the front of the restaurant – and entered the place, searching for his blonde sunshine. It didn’t take much to find her, since Felicity was tinkering with the decorations on the waiting hall.

“Hey, beautiful.” Oliver greets her as his arm enlaces her waist.

The blonde turns on his arms to look at him, a smile on her face, her hands automatically reaching for his face and caressing his one-day old stubble.

“Hey yourself. I'm so proud of you. Is tonight everything you had been dreaming of? Are you happy?”

“Very.” He answers, a rare bright smile on his face. “Did you run away from John and Lyla?”

The blonde answers by leaning her head to the side, her face assuming a mischievous, but downright cute, expression.

“I thought we would meet at their table.” Oliver chastises her.

“I know that was what we had agreed on. But I just wanted you for myself, even if it is just a few seconds.” By now, they were fully embraced, he could smell the coconut scent of her blonde strands, which were slightly tickling his nose, but Oliver didn’t mind.

“Yes. This was a good idea.”

Giving her another smile, he leaned towards her plump and very pink lips, ones that he knew were absurdly soft and that welcomed him as an old friend. Losing himself in Felicity’s kisses and touches was something he treasured, even if they didn’t have enough time for that. Still, it felt really good to be able to share his happiness with her, after months of scheming together for this moment to happen.

Sadly, they disentangled themselves and he took his girlfriend’s hand in his, leading her into the direction he knew his family’s table was. Oliver could sense her nervousness and squeezed her hand harder, murmuring words of assurance.

During their walk, he had to stop a few times to greet an old family friend or a high-school acquaintance, thanking them for their presences and accepting their congratulations for the food. Even if their short walk seemed like a marathon, it took only minutes for the Queen heir to reach his family.

“Oliver, son, I can’t tell you how proud I am.” His dad got out of his chair just as Oliver arrived at their table, enveloping him in a brief hug – but one that he knew contained more than it appeared.

His mom and Thea were next, Moira hugging him with all the enthusiasm her etiquette allowed. Still, he couldn’t avoid his smile at being called her _beautiful boy_. He didn’t expect these appreciations of his doings from his parents, mainly because they got disappointed when faced with the fact he wasn’t ever going to be CEO. Yet, being recognized lit up something at his chest and he suddenly felt years of living under their pressure falling off his shoulders.

Felicity, _bless his girl_, stayed as glued to his side as possible during his family greeting, only grinning at his parents and his sister (who sported a very curious expression, one that has given him many headaches in the past).

“Brother mine, will you introduce your companion to us?” Thea, the she-devil, looks at him with all her Machiavellian curiosity.

Felicity’s hand was clammy against his.

“Thea, mom, dad… This is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend.” Oliver knew he was fully beaming, pushing Felicity to his front so she could properly introduce herself to his family.

With his hand on the end of her back – the objective being to provide her some assurance -, he observes as the bespectacled blonde enchants his family, just liked she did to him.

“Felicity, Oliver mentioned you are setting up your own company?” The Queen heiress inquires, obvious fishing for some confirmation that her brother didn’t lie to her.

“Oh, yes. I already arranged my office and I’m finishing hiring some people to help me.”

Robert, instantaneously, was very interested on what the blonde had to say.

“You started your own company, Ms. Smoak?”

“Yes, Mr. Queen –“ Felicity begins to answer.

“None of that nonsense, dear, call me Robert.”

“Okay,” Felicity smiles at Oliver’s father. “But only if you call me Felicity. As for the company, I’m at the initial stage of my software development start-up. I finished my Masters at MIT some months ago and Oliver has been helping me to transfer my few operations to Starling.”

Oliver could see Thea’s eyes were big as saucers, looking from him to Felicity, like she couldn’t believe his girlfriend, who lived away, was _real_. She had commented to him, once, she didn’t believe on the veracity of Felicity, but he simply thought Thea was messing with him. However, it seemed she wasn’t. His little sister was really shocked by his genius and wonderful girl.

“Felicity, dear, excuse my bluntness, but how old are you?” This was his mother, quite appalled at how young Felicity looked.

Felicity answered his mom, while they accommodated themselves at his family’s table. He could spend some time here, he supposed. As Oliver was taking a wine glass to his lips, Thea took hold of his arm, forcing him to lean into her.

“I didn’t believe it at first hand, Ollie, but you did good, big bro, _really _good.”

Settling himself on his chair and depositing an arm on his girlfriend’s shoulder, Oliver grins, knowing that _yeah, he did._

<strike> </strike>

“Tommy, you owe me fifty bucks.” Thea thrusts her right hand in his direction, her open palm waiting for the sweet taste of her victory.

“No, I _don’t_.” Tommy wasn’t about to fall into the younger Queen’s charm, he knew her too well by now.

“Yes, you do, my dear friend. I met Felicity last night.” She gives him a tap on the shoulder, her sassy smile ever so present. “She is very _real_ and very perfect for my brother, you should have seen him with her last night, he was lit up like a Christmas tree.”

“_What_? She was there last night?” Tommy exclaims, appeared somewhat indignant.

Thea _tsked_.

“Such a shame you had to leave earlier with Laurel, right? You didn’t get to meet the babbling blonde who has enchanted my brother and, by extension, my whole family – including me.”

At this, Tommy gets a thoughtful expression, apparently trying to remember the people he saw last night.

“Wait, she was the blonde bombshell who arrived with John Diggle and his wife? _Damn, _Ollie did good. And I heard she is some kind of genius. Now it _really_ seems unreal that she would settle with him.”

The brunette gives him a punch to the arm, one he makes a grimace at.

“Don’t be mean, Tommy. Yes, she is a genius, but I could see she gets Ollie very well. But don’t worry, you will have plenty of chances to meet Felicity, turns out that the reason we weren’t able to meet her was because she was busy with building her company’s headquarters here in Starling.”

“So, she is here to stay?”

“Yes, she really is.”

Thea hoped, but also knew it was a fact. Felicity, if her smile and obvious love eyes were to be counted, seemed to want to stay at her brother’s side just as much as he appeared to want to be at hers.

She would do anything in her power to make it happen, if needed.

(Oliver knew she was really anxious to have nephews and nieces, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm not opposed to writing more of this verse, probably will do it. If you have some ideas, let me know!
> 
> Comments would be truly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on twitter as @smoakxbett


End file.
